


NO SCARED

by Darkwishes23



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Band Fic, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Language, Hidden Toruka?, Hunted place, I need a new room, I thought it was funny after it happened to me, Misunderstandings, Other, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwishes23/pseuds/Darkwishes23
Summary: What happens when your worst fear becomes true? You scream...very loud...like a little girl...





	NO SCARED

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is actually inspired by a situation in the real life.
> 
> There I was, cleaning the mess of my room after the entire second floor flooded, don't know why, while my BF is downstairs checking some things.  
> I was folding my clothes to place them neatly and then... the floor cracked up, yep, like how it looks during an earthquake or something...and I screamed in panic like a little girl while he ran upstairs and saw the entire scene, both panicking at the sight because the floor kept cracking up in another direction!
> 
> I thought that was it, and it's funny cause the night before I just had a dinner with some friends and they were talking about ghosts and things that scared them...
> 
> I thought the devil had finally come for me... je je je...
> 
> But my Bf got me out of there and downstairs where I stood, freaked and...yes...crying out of fear...I was totally scared
> 
> So...after finally speaking about what happened...and sorry for this long AF note...hope you enjoy reading about our beloved guys suffering something like this. How will they react? Hmmm...
> 
> Disclaimer: This is all fiction and I hope they never live something like this. >.<  
> I picture then here like they were at the time of Niche Syndrome. When they were younger and still getting more famous!

"This can't be happening...this can't be  _fucking_  happening! Fuck! Fuck everything!"

"You already said " _fuck_ " too many times, Takahiro..." -the vocalist glared at their bandleader, as calm as always, even in this shitty situation-

"This is not so bad, Mori-chan. Besides, it's only for a night, right?" -the younger bassist tried to help. He inched away from the glaring vocalist-

"He's right Taka-chan. We will survive..." -Tomoya looked around and dropped his bag without dropping the sandwich he was holding with the other hand-

 

Since apparently, someone wrote the wrong name while searching for an overnight hotel during their tour because the bus got a flat tire. They were now in a place that looked like hasn't been in a good shape for  _decades_  and someone, Taka, was more than eager to kick or kill someone for this mistake

 

"I can't stay here! I won't stay here! We've been working too hard to stay at a place like this!"

"Chill down Taka. It's too late and we're too tired to hear you bitching out"

"Say  _what?!"_

"Let's go and check in. As soon as we're sleeping, everything will be fine and we'll be out of here as soon as possible..." -not that Toru himself was too comfortable with this place...but at this hour it was better than nothing in the middle of the road. He hurried to the counter and so did the other...leaving a fuming Taka behind, who thought that the place looked creepier there alone-

"Don't fucking leave me here!"

 

"Well...the room seems...nice..." -Ryota started, he yelped when someone dropped a heavy luggage next to him-

"It sucks..."

"Smells weird"

"My back is going to hurt" -everyone complained, even Toru, who feared for his lower back just by looking at those worn out futons-

"Mou! This is not helping guys! Come on! it will be like in our early days! We can have a sleepover! Like when we were students!- the younger suggested but the mood was ruined. Taka crossed his arms and shrugged-

“I heard someone mumbling outside about how this place is hunted! That ghosts can be heard in the hallways at night and everything. That’s cool!” –Tomoya said with his usually happy voice, earning a serious stare from everyone-

“S-so…about the sleepover…”

"I'm going to my room"

"Me too" -the vocalist and the guitarist took their bags and left. Tomoya sighed and dropped his bag on a futon, as calm as if he hasn’t scared the band for life. Ryota just stared at the door with his jaw hanging open-

"Don't ignore me!"

 

They had two rooms, enough space for each of them but with the road tour going on and this mess with the reservations, no one was in the mood to do something else that wasn't check their phones. Taka was falling sleep so he decided that it was better to end with this nightmare and sleep, but not without showering first...although...

"I swear Toru-san. If something crawls up my leg inside that bathroom, I'll fucking kill someone" -said man snorted but didn't answer back. Taka sighed and grabbed his bathrooms supplies. He would never admit it but he felt better by staying in the room with Toru and not all by himself-

_I would totally die if something attacks me while I'm alone! at least Toru-san can defend me!_

Not that he was admitting that he needs help like a damsel in distress…

_Anyway…_

He just wanted this night to be over and then sleep at a decent hotel…one that doesn’t have black stains on the shower

“Gross!”

 

Not so long after he took the quickest shower of his life, he was ready to sleep. Toru decided to take a quick shower too and he was snoring in a matter of seconds. Taka sighed and closed his eyes, trying to think that whatever sound he might hear wasn’t a ghost or something

_Mou! I’m going to kick Tomoya for scaring me!_

He shut his eyes tight and tried to relax. Second by second drifting to lalaland…until…

_Crack!_

His eyes snapped open, but there was no light inside the room and Toru-san kept snoring…

_Maybe it was my imagination?_

Just in case, the vocalist took his phone and turned the light to check around. Nothing in sight, at least not inside their room

“Huh…creepy…” –he was about to put the phone down when he heard another crack…and another…and another even louder. He moved the phone at the ground since his futon was somehow “ _moving”_ and stared with wide eyes at how the floor was cracking up-

“FUCK!! TORU-SAN!!!” –said guitarist woke up a bit at the sound of a screaming Takahiro, barely opening his eyes-

“What the fu…uff!” –he complaint when a heavy weight landed on him, punching the air out of his chest. He struggled with the blankets, cursing, while Taka kept roaring next to his ear, clinging to his neck like a fucking snake-

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with **you** , Takahiro!?” –but the vocalist kept clinging to his neck, so he reached up to turn on the light. He blinked at the sight of a scared Taka on his lap-

“What is going…”

“We’re going to die, Toru-san! We’re going to die and I don’t want to fucking die because of ghosts! Take me out of here!” –he kept screaming a bit _too_ loud and high, even for him-

“We’re not going to die! Mou! What is wrong with…” –then, the leader heard a crack too and took a look at where the vocalist was frantically looking-

The floor started to crack up again and it was moving toward them, tile by tile...

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” –Taka swears that he had never heard Toru screaming in such a high pitch tone, but couldn’t care less. He was about to leap and run for his life, but Toru held him with both arms and maybe he’ll never know how, but the taller man managed to hold his ass with a hand, grab the door open with another, a ran away like a marathoner, barefoot, screaming curses like never before-

“We’re out of this fucking place!” –he roared with his deep voice, snapping Taka of his stupor-

“W-where!?” –but the guitarist just kept running without looking back, holding the only thing he managed to carry…which was their vocalist and said man was actually thankful for that-

_He’s like a hero…_

A very sweaty, pissed off and scared hero for the record…

_Don’t care, he’s my hero!_

 

 

“The manager said it was a leak, Tomo-chan”

“Oh, that explains the crack on the floor” –they had a problem with their room too, but it wasn’t so serious, just a slight crack and some water got into the bathroom-

“I hope that at least Mori-chan and Toru-nii got some decent sleep…”

“Well, I can’t see them anywhere so maybe they are still…sleeping?” –both men stopped their tracks when the familiar luggage greeted them at the front desk. Ryota cocked his head and read the labels-

“Are? This is Toru-nii’s and Mori-chan’s bags. What are they doing here?”

“Or where are they exactly?” –they started to look around and call for them inside the cramped space for about two minutes before a faint light hit Tomoya’s face from the outside-

The drummer jogged his way out, followed by the bassist, and jumped the bus stairs to check inside, a small grin showed up on his face

“Aren’t they cute?” –he cooed at the sight of their leader sleeping like a dead person on a seat, snoring and almost falling, arms tightly wrapped around the curled form of their vocalist, who was sleeping on the lap of the guitarist while clutching his t-shirt like a kitten. The drummer couldn’t help but chuckle-

“This is going to be hilarious once they’re awake…”

“Tomo-kun! Do you see them any…” –Ryota’s voice trailed off once he peered at the same scene. He huffed, sounding offended-

“They did the sleepover without us! Treason!”

Again, the drummer cooed…this time due to the bassist reaction. He took out his phone and took a pic of them sleeping…just in case one of them gets murderous and he needs something to blackmail them

“Come on, let’s get their stuff and do the checkout, _ne?”-_ he pushed the younger out and giggled to himself-

“You think they got scared?”

“I think they are a couple of chickens”

“WHAT DID YOU SAID!?” –the vocalist's voice roared from inside, they jumped on their feet-

“RUN!” –both screamed and bolted off the bus, maybe it was a bad idea to joke around a sleeping Taka and a probably deadly Toru-

Now they will surely get the freaked out of their life…and this time it won’t be due to the scariest hotel

 

The end

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
